


Six-Word Memoirs of the Rich and/or Famous

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memoirs, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Avengers try their hands at this fun, minimalist form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six-Word Memoirs of the Rich and/or Famous

Note: new suit doesn’t protect ego.  
~Tony Stark

My brother doth raise my hackles.  
~Thor Odinsson

Seventy years later I’m still twenty-five.  
~Steve Rogers

If only I had known then…  
~Bruce Banner

Ah, so that's what it does.  
~Greg Coulson

Never ignore a redhead in leather.  
~Natasha Romanoff

I have an arrow for that.  
~Clint Barton


End file.
